Torchwood
by ryanharrison1994
Summary: This the first two chapters of a story i wrote based on the T.V show Torchwood


Torchwood

The attack

1. The Beginning

Captain Jack walked down the empty night time streets of Cardiff on his way into work. "Hmmm." Said Jack to himself. "Seems a bit quite for a Friday night."

Jack walked round a fountain and stood on a step right in the middle. He slowly started to go underground and into Torchwood. He looked around to see if anyone was here. "Evening Gwen." Said Jack waving at a tall black haired girl. "How long have you been here?" By now jack had finished in the step lift and walked round to his office.

"Where is everyone else?" Jack was curious by now. Usually they were all here working. Gwen came in with a cup of coffee. "Tosh and Ianto are in the car and Owen is chasing down an alien." Jack stood up and put on his coat and a loaded gun into his belt strap. "Why didn't I get told about this?!" Jack walked back out onto the step lift again. Gwen looked up at jack and stepped on as well. "Owen didn't want to get you involved. He thought you'd make things worse by causing a major pedestrian incident."

Jack stared at Gwen angrily "A major pedestrian Incident?! So he thinks that chasing an alien in the middle of Cardiff shouting. 'Oi! Stop Torchwood.' Isn't one?"

Gwen didn't reply she just got into her car with Jack and carried on as normal. Jack pressed the communication device on his ear and started to talk to Toshiko. "Tosh its Jack. Where are you?" Toshiko jumped a little when she heard Jacks voice. "Oh it's you." She replied. "We're on the far end of Bridge Street just next to the precinct." Jack pressed his ear again. "OK. We're on our way. Gwen, Bridge Street."

Gwen nodded and put her foot down whilst jack put a siren on top of the car. "They are at the Precinct end of the street. Quickly hurry!" Jack watched as the speedometer reached one hundred and ten miles per hour. "Gwen quick there's Owen. Ill get out now and you go find Tosh and Ianto." Jack got out of the car and pulled out his gun chasing after Owen and the alien. "Owen wait up!" Owen ignored Jack and carried on Running.

"Oh bloody fantastic! That's all we need captain bloody America!" Jack pushed Owen into a high bollard which hit him straight in the testicles. "Jack i'm gonna bloody kill you!" Owen sprinted after jack but jack was already on the floor handcuffing the Alien. "Owen please act a little more Professional in front of a prisoner please." Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the aliens face. "You are under arrest by the torchwood institute. Anything you say will be used as evidence and you can not appeal for your species to come and bail you out. You are charged with illegally trespassing on earth. Now if you don't mind you're coming back to the office." Jack picked up the alien and put him in a cage which was in the back of a van. He banged the back doors. "Take her away Owen." Owen drove off with the alien in the back of the van as jack got back in the car with Gwen and they regrouped back at the hub.

2. Interrogation Time.

Jack walked into the interrogation Room to see a large alien sat there in front of him. "Now then." Said Jack throwing a file onto the table. "Are you going to tell me who you are? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

The alien just sat there and shouted in his native language. Jack pressed his earpiece. "Tosh. I need you to translate everything he is saying and do it quickly he could be summoning his species for all we know." After a few minutes Jack started to hear English. The alien started to talk again.

"You Human fools! Right now as you have me locked up a large fleet of my species are coming. Coming to destroy your worthless planet." Jack shook his head. "Why is it aliens always wanna destroy earth? Now tell me what species are you?" The alien looked at Jack and spat at him in the face.

"Now that's not nice." Said jack as he punched the alien in the face. Now i'm going to ask you one more time. What race are you?" The alien looked at jack angrily and said. "I am the commander of the Oragantathon Army. I was sent to check ahead for any alien intelligence and I found it." Jack pressed his ear once again. "Toshiko. Get a search going on the species Oragantathon will you." A voice came back into his ear. "Why? I've never heard of them before." Jack started to walk back up the stairs.

"Because we've got the commander of the army in the interrogation room and apparently their fleet is coming to kill us. Now do it fast." The sound of typing came into jacks ear and then the woman's voice again. "They're an evil and aggressive race with some connections to the weevils. They come from the planet organation which was recently destroyed. The only reason they're coming to kill us is because they think we killed their planet. But we didn't the weevils did. You see not only are their species related but they are also arch-enemies"

Jack walked over to where Toshiko Sato was sitting. "Well then send them a message and tell them that." Toshiko looked up at him. "I already have and their response is coming through as we speak." Jack looked at the computer screen and watched as and Oragantathon appeared.

"We are the Oragantathons. We know you destroyed our planet. We know you have our commander held captive in your base. We know who you are. Torchwood."

Jack looked up at the computer screen quite shocked at what he heard. "How do they know about torchwood? We have only just heard of them. I think we've been set up by the weevils don't you." Jack ran down to the cells to check to see if any of the weevils had gone missing. When he got down there all of the cell doors were open. "TOSH! Get everyone outside in a car! The weevils have escaped!"

3. Weevil Hunt


End file.
